xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Shaggy Rogers
Norville "Shaggy" Rogers is a fictional character from the American animated television series Scooby-Doo, about the adventures of four crime-solving teenagers and Shaggy's pet Great Dane, Scooby-Doo. Shaggy is a cowardly slacker more interested in eating than solving mysteries. He and Scooby are the only characters to appear in all iterations of the franchise. Harem There have been instances where Shaggy has noticed and gained the attention from the opposite sex over the years. * Googie: Shaggy's at-the-time girlfriend. (Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf) * Sadie-Mae Scroggins: A southern girl who obsessively chased after Shaggy, even though he repeatedly made it clear he had no interest in her. (Scooby Doo Meets the Boo Brothers) * Crystal: A hippie girl who turned out to be an alien. (Scooby-Doo And The Alien Invaders) * Shelly: A candy concession seller who had a crush on Shaggy, who was oblivious to it, and only saw her generosity as kindness. (WNSD: The Unnatural) * Meadow: An old hippie friend who broke his heart being the Cat Creature. (WNSD: Homeward Hound) * Rachel: A past girlfriend. (WNSD: A Scooby-Doo Valentine) * Mei Ling: A Chinese girl. (WNSD: Block-Long Hong Kong Terror) * Madelyn Dinkley: Madelyn, the younger sister of Velma, had a huge crush on Shaggy. In the end, Shaggy liked her too. (Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo) Scooby Doo meets Kiss Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby-Doo are traveling to an amusement park called Kiss World to see Kiss at their big Halloween concert and solve a mystery, mostly because Daphne has a crush on Paul Stanley (Starchild), much to Fred's jealousy. After Scooby and the gang arrive, security guard Delilah Domino refuses to let them in. So they sneak in and are caught by Delilah. However at that moment Kiss arrives and after the gang explains that they are there to help, they tell her the kids are free to stay. However Gene Simmons (The Demon) is against Scooby and the gang staying, because when Scooby and Shaggy first saw him, Scooby squirted him with a water gun. Soon Shaggy and Scooby are chased by a scary witch, luckily Kiss comes to their aid. They tell the gang that the witch is called the Crimson Witch and she has been terrorizing the park for a while and they need her gone before the concert. A strange woman named Chikara says that the witch is from an alternate universe called KISSteria and plans to use the black diamond that Kiss uses in their song "Detroit Rock City" to summon a monster called The Destroyer to destroy the earth, which Velma finds hard to believe. The gang must stop the witch. They grab the diamond and use it to trap the witch. However the witch chases them through a portal to KISSteria to get the diamond. She manages to get it and unleash The Destroyer, but the gang and Kiss arrive to stop The Destroyer. While Kiss rocks out at their concert, Scooby and his friends use a spaceship to destroy The Destroyer. After The Destroyer is defeated, Scooby and the gang return to Earth, where they wake up believing that the witch gas caused them all to have a hallucination. They unmask the witch who is really Delilah who says the diamond was a priceless diamond. Later, Starchild gives Daphne a kiss right in front of Fred. Daphne then gives Fred a kiss, much to his delight. The Demon gives Shaggy and Scooby a smile. Shaggy and Scooby then see Kiss fly away with the diamond. Shaggy asks Scooby if they should tell Velma about what they saw. However, Scooby suggests they do not, stating "Why rock her world?" Category:DC Universe Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Werewolf Category:Metahumans Category:Sword Wielders Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Warner Brothers Universe Category:Scooby-Doo Universe Category:Family Guy Universe Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Criminals Category:Samurai Category:Armor Users Category:Cybernaut Category:Crossdresser Category:Archaeologist Category:Father Category:Earthling Category:Pilot Category:Moon Walkers Category:Cowards Category:Disguise Category:Sarcasm Category:Detective Category:Knight Category:Mystery Inc. Category:Driver Category:Enhanced Eating Category:Gladiators Category:Baseball Players Category:Musicians Category:Luck Category:Royalty Category:Chosen Ones Category:Egyptian Category:Soccer Players Category:Basketball Players Category:Surfers Category:Man Category:Humans Category:Body Alteration Category:Male Category:Male Category:Male Category:Birthright Category:Male